<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mile High Harmony by Bob49</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465350">Mile High Harmony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob49/pseuds/Bob49'>Bob49</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob49/pseuds/Bob49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war Harmony fluff on the plane to Australia. (It's rated T so stop thinking like that.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mile High Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Proton, Amuhn, and Rutledge. Big thanks to them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Italics - emphasis</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Italics’ - thoughts</span>
  </em>
</p>
<h3>
  <span>Mile High Harmony</span>
</h3><p>
  <span>“We will be departing in a minute. Keep your seat belts fastened and we hope you enjoy your flight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been on a plane before,” Harry said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly safe Harry, and you’re a natural in the air,” Hermione replied. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I get injured even when I’m the one in control, and Madam Pomfrey isn’t around to heal me this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his hand and gave him a comforting squeeze. “I’m still here, and I always will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her. She always knew how to make him feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plane began to pick up speed. Before long they were moving much faster than he ever had on his Firebolt. As they began their ascent, Harry looked out the window and gulped. He had never felt so helpless in the air before. As he started to panic, Hermione turned his head back towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look outside, Harry - focus on me. Just imagine you’re riding Buckbeak.” She flashed him a wicked grin. “Would it help if I was hugging you like I was then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, real intelligent, Potter.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted that, but couldn’t think of a tactful way to tell her that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile widened. She’d always been able to read him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late, you don’t get a choice now.” She said, and, turning her upper body, proceeded to wrap her arms as tightly around him as she could with the seatbelt still on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this better?” She asked with a smirk, beaming internally. It was certainly better </span>
  <span>from her perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Harry could have melted through the seat he would have. It just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> being in her arms. Hermione had given him his first hug, at least the first hug that he remembered, and every repeat occurrence since had never failed to make his day brighter, knowing that someone truly cared for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes down to prevent her from seeing him blush (and failing to do so).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled even more brightly at him, and not without a hint of smugness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is going perfectly. I’m so glad Ron decided to stay behind. It’ll be just us for at least a few days and all we have to worry about is money and finding my parents and…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, having finally fought down his blush, looked up to see Hermione looking away with her brow furrowed and biting her lip, adopting her (as he thought of it but would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell her, knowing just how strong a right-hook she had) over-thinking face. He had a sudden urge to stop her from biting her lip and find out exactly what her lips tasted like, but squashed it down mercilessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She just told Ron she’s not looking for anything further right now and she’s worried about what her parents will think of what she did to them. Besides, we’ve just been through a terrible war. She’s certainly in no emotional state for </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> right now, but she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> overthinking and I need to distract her before she stresses herself out.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly (for he had never done this before) he raised his arm and gently wrapped it around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze. She quickly looked up at him, a rare puzzled expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never been comfortable in the air. I know you were stressing yourself out, and I thought if anything, I should be comforting you, so I am.” By the time he’d stopped speaking, his blush was back in full force, but he found himself unable to look away from the warmth of her shining chocolate brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brilliant smile returned even brighter than before, and Harry was momentarily dazed by how it lit up her face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I did that.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She responded with a squeeze of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s about time, Mister Potter,” Hermione said, wondering not for the first time how his green eyes were so bright and mesmerizing. “You owe me </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hugs, and I’m collecting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>interest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes, yes, yes! I was so wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this</span>
  <em>
    <span> is perfect.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When his brain began functioning again, Harry responded, “Well, Miss Granger, who am I to deny you that?” and summoning his Gryffindor courage, leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her forehead. “You deserve it, and so much more. Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have made it without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Harry,” She said, squeezing the life out of him (not that he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> complain about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and coincidentally hiding her suddenly flame-red cheeks. “You’ll never have to.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I’ve never been on a plane and have been told this is not a realistic scene, or would at the very least be incredibly uncomfortable. Well, Fluff&gt;realism. May/may not write a more realistic version sometime later. </p><p>Also, get your head out of the gutter. This is not a smut fic, and that’s not what the title is referring to. Did you even check the rating? (It’s T for tooth-achingly sweet fluff)</p><p>Check out the HMS Harmony Discord here: https://discord.gg/2GcXw8R</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>